The present invention is related to robotics, and more particularly to a robotic mechanism for lifting objects using a linkage.
Robotic systems for lifting objects is used in many facilities. End effectors of various types have been developed. For example, a conventional gripper of an end effector typically has a pair of opposing pads the move inwardly to engage an object. Various types of actuators and mechanical systems are used to move the pads. Also, suction cups carried by an end effector are often used for lifting objects.
Mechanisms for moving an end effector to position a gripper are well-known in the robotics industry. Controls, vision systems, sensors, and the like have been developed for a wide variety of applications.